Behind the Glass
Upgrade required: Diveroll Behind the Glass is a mission in Prototype. The incidents take place on Day 3 and the infection has been confirmed on Manhattan Island. Not Enough Answers With his apartment destroyed, along with any information of Alex's past, he returns to Dana's hideout. She's startled as she hears Alex enter. Alex explains that Blackwatch had been waiting for him at the apartment. Dana was however busy sifting through the contents of Alex's laptop. She shows Alex a photo of a young girl named Elizabeth Greene, who was a captive at Gentek. Alex suggests to pay a visit to Gentek, in hope for answers. Blackwatch Command Meanwhile, Blackwatch had set up a temporary base at Manhattan. Captain Cross a specialist in dealing with biological warfare, reports to General Randall who was discussing the security measures taken to prevent the spread of the virus with Colonel Ian Taggart. Randall turns his attention to Cross. He informs to the Captain how Alex had escaped from Gentek facility and what they suspected he was capable of. Cross accepts the mission to capture Alex, codenamed Zeus. Test Subject at 51 Alex arrives at Gentek and notices the security was tightened. Blackwatch had installed Viral Detectors, to identify any infection within the vicinity. Alex disguises himself and succeeds in getting past the gate. The facility is however in lock down. He looks around and finds a military Commander, Alex approaches him slowly and consumes him without anyone realizing the commander's death. He then enters the building. The 51th floor is a mess, one of the units which had been sent in to secure Elizabeth Greene, were dead and covered with flesh. Alex notices Greene in the middle of the room and approaches her. She pushes Alex towards the wall and approaches him, she fills Alex's mind with visions of experiments conducted on her. Destroying the exterior wall, Greene jumps out telling Alex, "I am your mother." A confused Alex attempts to follow her, but Hunters start to emerge. Back up The Hunters throw Alex out of the building. He lands outside the building along with hunters. Seeing that there aren't many soldiers to defeat the Hunters, Alex consumes one of them to locate a base. He sprints towards the base, hoping that he might be able to contain the Hunters inside. He enters the base from the roof and lands in the midst of many soldiers. As they prepare to attack him, one of the Hunters following Alex drops into the base. The soldiers shift their fire at the Hunter instead. A few try to kill Alex but are unable to concentrate due to the Hunter. Alex joins the fight against the Hunter and due to the combined and concentrated fire, the Hunter is weakened. Instinctively, Alex moves towards the Hunter and consumes it. As the biomass of the Hunter combines into Alex, his hands transform into giant Claws. As more Hunters join the fight, Alex kills them with his new transformation. The soldiers surrounding him fall due to the combined might of the Hunters. Reinforcements are sent into the base, and most of them try to keep the creatures away from the fuel tanks that lined the base walls. Alex decides to rupture the tanks and destroy the base along with the Hunters. He starts to dodge the missiles fired by the soldiers and starts to hit the fuel tanks with his claws, avoiding any Hunter that attacked him. After Alex damages all the tanks, Hunters and soldiers get caught inside while the building collapses around them. Alex manages to escape in time and returns to Dana. Gallery Green Gentek.png Claws base.png Category:Prototype Missions Category:Missions